Seductive Smile
by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta
Summary: Friends with benefits; though to be romantically involved was their dream. They had always yearned for more, yet had been oblivious to each other's romantic feelings. Was it ironic that for so long, they had been best friends, and lovers? But had been too self-conscious to utter three simple words? Maybe it was; for tonight they would find closure. [Collab with Harmonium-Kruger].


_**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

 _ **and Harmonium-Kruger**_

* * *

 **SEDUCTIVE SMILE**

* * *

It was the height of summer, and it was horrifically humid. If that wasn't the worst case scenario, Natsuki was piled to the brim with paperwork. Watching the pitiful scene, Shizuru sighed from the sitting area of the office.

With a tiny, but elegant glass in her hold delicately, Shizuru sipped freshly brewed tea.

This evening was far too hot for her liking. But she couldn't help herself with drinking this tea- she absolutely adored it.

"-zuru?" Snapping from her thoughts, or rather lack there of, the Archmeister lifted her gaze.

Natsuki hadn't looked to her, still pouring over a document. "Shizuru? Do you mind getting me some water?" Ah yes, the Gakuenchou must be hot as well…

Rising, she placed her glass down upon the serving tray. She floated towards the corner of the office by the double doors. Located here was a small icebox, which the Archmeister opened. "I assume the one litre bottle?" She pried her crimson gaze back towards the Gakuenchou's desk.

"That would be fine, yes." Natsuki didn't mean to sound short, though she did either way. "Sorry… Yes, please." Breaking her concentration on the paperwork, she looked over towards the elder.

"It is fine." Shizuru teased lightly, smiling. Easing a selected bottle from ice, she drifted back to the fellow column. Halting by the opposite side of the desk, the Archmeister handed the water. "It's a shame we can't open the windows." She murmured, glancing towards the tall glass.

The windows were slot into the whole of the wall, and showcased the academy. In the distance, they could also see Windbloom. It was odd at times to see such an environment.

Guadeloupe was utterly surrounded by desert, forest, and the city all at once. Not only this, but they were barely a few minutes from the sea.

"A shame indeed… Though the wind would no doubt mess the room up." Natsuki grasped the bottle tight in her hand; A sign of stress. She screwed the cap, balking when a bit of water overflowed onto her coat.

"Ah…"

"Now how did Natsuki manage that?" Only watching from the corner of her eye, Shizuru chuckled. Covering her lips with a hand, she circled the desk. "You're clumsy Natsuki, truly, hm?" Why was Natsuki even wearing that coat of hers in this heat? Then again, why was Shizuru herself coping with this dress?

Latching her hands to Natsuki's shoulders, the Archmeister paused. "Allow me…" She only glanced upon the paperwork for a moment, her disinterest to the topic instantly skyrocketing. Trancing her eyes back to the Gakuenchou, she handedly slipped the azure coat from the younger woman.

"Ah, thank you…" Natsuki looked away, cheeks dusting with a faint blush. She ran a hand over a bare arm, tugging at her vest. "That does feel better." She murmured, taking a sip of her water. The remaining drops on the outside rolled to the mouth of the bottle; Sluggishly falling to her throat.

Capping the bottle as she set it away, the Gakuenchou looked back up to Shizuru. "I suppose you don't have the option of taking off your dress…"

"Only if Natsuki wants me to." A sinister smirk crossed the Archmeister's lips. But this only lasted a moment.

"S-Shizuru! I'm serious here!"

The younger reined in her blush, clearing her throat. "Perhaps on these days, you could try a new uniform?" She glanced at the elder through the corner of her eye. The knuckle of her index was pressed to her lips, and she mused.

To be honest, the Gakuenchou couldn't imagine Shizuru in anything different. It was an… odd situation. Given she highly disliked the uniforms; but somehow, this one just _suited_ Shizuru.

Maybe the Archmeister just had the ability to look good in anything…

"Perhaps a skirt...?"

"My, this sounds quite specific. Did Natsuki have an outfit in mind?"

"A-ah... No."

Their relationship was a complicated one. Or perhaps it wasn't? Holding the younger woman's jacket, Shizuru hung it under an arm deftly. Afterwards, she silently peered out the windows, eyes scanning the scarlet sky.

Although she indeed loved the Gakuenchou, they weren't strictly together. Their tight schedules didn't help, given they were columns. But they were friends with benefits, something Shizuru both adored, and hated.

She was getting so much from the younger meister, but she desperately yearned for more. Shizuru would much prefer to have the Gakuenchou's heart, than her sexuality.

"That is the last batch of paperwork, yes?" She questioned, tilting her head.

"Unless Miss Maria comes back with more, yes." Natsuki chuckled, rubbing the side of her throat with the cooled bottle. She too hated their... Arrangement? It was more secretive than she would have liked.

But of course neither of them had spoken a word of it, in fear of disappointment. They were trapped between two rocks, and a hard place; And neither of them relented in their hard-headedness.

"Surely she would agree that Natsuki deserves a break?" Heading back to the sitting area, the Archmeister lay Natsuki's jacket on the closest chair. "She hasn't been too much of a taskmaster to Natsuki lately, at least." She continued, brushing a hand across the silk material of the heavy jacket.

Natsuki watched her, a curiousness taking over her gaze. Shizuru was always so gentle with her jacket; with anything of hers really... She knew that she treated Shizuru's things with the utmost of importance as well. Adoration seeped into her gaze, and she smiled softly. "Yes, perhaps she'll take mercy upon me."

Crossing her leg, she rested her right ankle atop her thigh. Cupping her jaw, Natsuki leaned her weight against it, and stared at Shizuru. "I should be done in an hour at most?" She murmured, twirling her pen in her dominant, left hand. "Barring distractions, of course." Was that a tease?

Shizuru narrowed her eyes playfully, taking purchase on the seat which she had draped Natsuki's coat on. "Mm, we wouldn't want that." She murmured, lifting a sleeve to lay across her collarbone.

Shizuru was suspecting something was looming within Natsuki's mind. It was usually the case around this time of day. After all, there was no hustle and bustle of the student population to contend with. Rarely did meister interrupt their time together either. It was just the two of them alone- but together.

"Why? Does Natsuki want to be distracted? Because I can fully put this into play." Shizuru shot her a glance, pressing the azure fabric to her nose. She inhaled the hefty scent silently, and closed her eyes.

Perhaps the Gakuenchou would be her death one day.

Certainly, this woman was her most precious person.

Natsuki flushed darkly, at both the insinuation and the action. Shizuru had always treated her like this... "Perhaps I do." Natsuki boldly responded, though took another long sip of her water. "As much as I would like that, this does need to be done today..."

"She already said an hour at the most." The Archmeister chuckled once more.

Since meeting the younger meister, Shizuru had taken a fascination over her. There was something which lured the elder woman in. Something which Shizuru simply couldn't explain. They were more alike to the opposite sides of a coin. Natsuki tails, Shizuru heads.

They were so intricately different from one another. Yet at the same time so familiar.

These minutes drifted by slothfully, and neither seemed to mind their comfortable silence.

"Done…" Natsuki sighed, laying her pen down. She neatened the stacks, standing to rub the nape of her neck. She had been preoccupied while busy with the documents; Shizuru had taken precedent in her mind. Of course, the elder was always on her mind, but today seemed different.

Perhaps it had been luck that they were together today? Given that for the past week, Shizuru had been so busy herself. There were always so many diplomatic events which an Archmeister took part in. At times, Natsuki was jealous with how well Shizuru seemed to take it.

At times, there were millions of eyes watching these events, yet Shizuru never batted an eyelid.

Stretching, a groan pierced her throat soundly. Natsuki continued to watch the elder, the woman sitting in the same seat as earlier. "Shizuru." She murmured, catching the Archmeister's attention from the book she read. "I'm finished."

"Is she?" Shizuru checked the time, then the scarlet sky. "My, that went fast..." She softly mused, marking her book to close. She stood, taking Natsuki's coat into her hands.

"It did." Natsuki gave a sheepish smile, setting the papers away to be picked up.

"Perhaps Natsuki was in a hurry?" Shizuru teased lightly, delicately clasping her fingertips to the gold of Natsuki's coat sleeve. "No? Yes?" She tilted her head, running the rough padding of her digits across the smooth fabric.

She knew exactly what she was doing to Natsuki. It was alike to the pluck of a string instrument. Play it in a certain way, and you attuned the perfect note.

"Ah..." Natsuki watched her every move, face darkening. She cleared her throat, trying to not appear so affected. "Perhaps I was." Regarding Shizuru, emerald had darkened; an expression overtaking her face with an intensity better suited for privacy.

Was it strange that such a small detail had instantly put her under the Bewitching Amethyst's spell? Natsuki had the belief it was due to it being Shizuru. But did she care such a minor feat had put her into this mood? Not really.

"Shizuru…"

"Yes, Natsuki?" The Archmeister cast another charming smile towards her, tilting her head ever so slightly.

"How did you… learn to do that? With me?" Natsuki wet her lips, rounding her desk. She leaned back against it, curious in more than one aspect. "What drew you to the conclusion that it would even work?"

The Gakuenchou was so cute when she was investigating… Natsuki tilted her head, watching Shizuru closely. In fact… why _did_ it work at all?

"Because I _know_ Natsuki much more than others." Shizuru draped the coat back over the chair, and prized herself towards the Gakuenchou. Her stride was purposely slow, and silent. Foolproof in her footing, she prowled closer, only stopping a foot away. "I _know_ how she _works._ "

" _I barely know how I work."_ Natsuki mumbled softly, loud enough for Shizuru to hear. She swallowed hard at the immediate prowling; Eyes darting from the floor to the elder, and back.

The Archmeister… Was she wearing perfume, or had she just become close enough? Her natural scent beat all artificial, after all…

Clearing her throat, the Gakuenchou rose her gaze to Shizuru once more. The elder could play her so perfectly- Flush worsening, the younger leaned further back against the desk. "So you do…"

"But I must admit… it is rather fun." The elder cast another smile, closing in on Natsuki. Her palms planted either side of the Gakuenchou's slender form. "Or should I stand corrected?" Curling her fingers underneath the desk, Shizuru's nose barely skimmed along Natsuki's own. "... _Right, Na-tsuki?"_

" _I…"_ Voice breaking, the younger woman stared. " _I forgot what we were talking about."_ She admitted, swallowing tightly. " _So… You're right? You always are."_ Natsuki sheepishly grinned, eyes lowering to the elder's lips.

"Only with Natsuki." Her plan had flawlessly worked. How perfect that she had gotten past the first stage. Now, how could Shizuru improve on this? "... She forgot what she was going to say? How cute." She grinned, sinking a canine into her bottom lip.

Of course the notion had been on purpose. The Archmeister knew every button which the Gakuenchou housed. Each held different weights, which she pressed down upon. The button with the higher pressure, the greater the reaction.

Natsuki stared still, leaning forward, and brushing their noses together. She almost stole a kiss, but regained her composure. "Ah…" She exhaled slowly, obviously trying not to give in so easily.

"However… I also know you. _Your body…_ " The younger leaned against the desk again, emeralds raking Shizuru.

"And I, Natsuki's." It was almost as if the two paused in their activity. They scoped their eyes along one another's bodies, never shying away. Which was quite remarkable in the Gakuenchou's case, given her nature.

"... It'd be a shame not to explore her, wouldn't it, no?" Sliding a lone fingertip from Natsuki's lip, the Archmeister trailed it downwards. The padding scaled across the Gakuenchou's lips, disturbing them. "... Or are you thinking differently?" Continuing her index's journey, Shizuru allowed it to sink ever downwards. It ventured across the younger meister's collarbone playfully, only halting till it met Natsuki's stomach.

"Although I am sure I know the answer." Without another word, Shizuru turned on her heel. She headed towards the double doors soundlessly, barely glancing over her shoulder.

Natsuki's lips had parted to the trail, the Gakuenchou almost gaping at her. She stared after the elder, a tightening welling in her stomach. Shizuru knew everything to get her to act just like putty…

" _I'm sure you know the answer."_ Natsuki spoke lowly, voice almost hoarse with desire. Her cheeks darkened; Throat being cleared as she eased from the desk. She followed Shizuru with the same slow pace, though it was clear what she wanted.

Shoulders stiff with tension, it was all she could do to restrain herself; All she could do not to take Shizuru into her quarters faster.

"Oh, I do not. Perhaps Natsuki should enlighten me?" A subtle glance was sent Natsuki's way, Shizuru taking in the sight quickly. She had the Gakuenchou exactly where she wanted.

Opening the doors, this led to the corridor of the building. On the opposite side was another set of double doors. These led to the Gakuenchou's personal quarters.

"Although she seems rather busy." Shizuru chuckled quietly, opening the doors to the quarters. She paused under the doorframe, hands clutching the door handles.

It was all a chain reaction she needed. These doors acted as a domino; In order to seduce the younger woman, she would use them. Merely passing these wouldn't do. Not when they held so much potential for her.

Peering over her shoulder properly this time, her crimson gaze absorbed Natsuki's appearance.

"All that I am busy with is _you_." Natsuki confirmed, though seemed shy after the comment. Shizuru pausing within the doorframe was… odd. It was almost unbearable. The younger tried to play it off, act like it didn't bother her. Yet… From her position behind Shizuru, she had a clear view to the settee in her quarters.

Not to mention, she could see the bed. "Shizuru." Natsuki almost snapped, but gently reeled back her voice. "Are you perhaps waiting for me to… unzip the back of your dress?" She moved closer, settling her hands against the door-frame to press against the elder just barely.

"Oh? Natsuki would do that for me?" Shizuru hadn't participated the move, but decided to play along. She had wanted to do this herself, but having Natsuki do it in her stead… The Archmeister believed this would definitely make a better impact. "If she did, I would highly _appreciate_ it."

Oh, so it was like that? Natsuki wet her lips, suddenly feeling more nervous. However, she couldn't take the offer back now. So close against the elder's back, she gripped the zipper of the lilac dress.

Free hand taking a hold of the soft fabric, Natsuki paused. She tugged, creating space between the dress, and Shizuru's body. She smelled… so good. It definitely wasn't any perfume; Just the elder's heated skin.

Distracted, the younger fumbled in drawing the zipper down; Unconsciously making the action languid, and very loud.

The noise forced both their ears to twitch in protest. It alerted their bodies to the situation, heightening the atmosphere which was already thick. Shizuru wet her lips, and the moment she felt the zip halt, she turned.

"... Somebody is distracted. Perhaps I should change this, hm?" Guiding her palms to the Gakuenchou's cheeks, she lured Natsuki into the quarters slothfully. Prying her gaze from an anxious Natsuki only momentarily, she watched the doors close automatically. "But how?" She playfully added, twisting them around.

Lowering a hand, she blindly reached for the switch behind her. Finding it, she twisted it, locking them inside deftly. "We can't have anyone interrupting, no?"

"We can't…" Natsuki agreed, feeling her throat constrict. How was Shizuru so good at this; Scratch that, how was she… so alluring? Her face was cupped fully again, snapping her out from her mind.

"Perhaps by…" Lifting her own hands, Natsuki grasped along the shoulders of the dress. "Taking this off?"

"I don't know. Natsuki's mind always turned to mush when seeing my body." The elder snickered. Shizuru played fairly however, allowing the fabric to slip from her shoulders. The dress soon splayed down onto the floor, pooling around her boots.

With garters suspending stockings, Natsuki stared down at the attire. The underwear was purple, white, and black in colour, the lace finely crafted.

" _Y-you were… planning this."_ The Gakuenchou breathed.

Somehow, this made it seem so much more… Desirable. Natsuki gazed down towards Shizuru's boots, the dress crumpled around them. It would no doubt be wrinkled-

Distraction greatly welcomed, emerald darted back to Shizuru's legs. Smooth skin, and stockings hiding lean muscle; All Natsuki wanted was to trail her palms over every inch. "I…" She had no idea of what to even say, though knew she was staring.

"You?" Shizuru tilted her head. Another devious smile planting to her lips, and she propped an index under Natsuki's chin. "What is going around that little mind of hers, I wonder?"

Flawlessly so, Shizuru drifted a hand to her garters. Hooking a digit around elastic, she pulled until it slapped against skin sharply. Holding the Gakuenchou's gaze firmly, darkened wine half-lidded. "Come along… Natsuki." She murmured, latching a palm around the belt around Natsuki's waist.

"O-oh." A rush of excitement blared through her veins; Though for the garter or her belt being grabbed, she was unsure. Emerald had darkened to pure forest, heat rising up from her neck. Natsuki stared, her face slowly becoming more crimson.

The Archmeister had the upper hand, as always between them. She leaned forward, against the hand at her belt. "Shizuru…"

"Na-tsuki." Windbloom dialect poured into Natsuki's ears, the tone as teasing as ever. Shizuru's hips grazed hers for only a moment, before pulling back. Tugging the belt, the shorter woman was jolted back. "... Not going to explode on me, are you, _Gakuenchou_?" Her tone was soft, deftly loosening the belt enough to grasp the end.

A playful glance was shot Natsuki's way, the Archmeister spinning on her heel. With her hold on the article, she led the Gakuenchou further into the room.

" _S-Shizuru!"_ Natsuki was forced to follow, though she would have regardless. As if she could stay away from the elder… This only made her heat up more! The elder knew everything she was doing to her…

Though, now she had a view of her rear. Eyes dragging down along Shizuru's back, Natsuki almost bumped into her. "A-ah…"

Although the Archmeister said nothing, Natsuki knew precisely what she would've said: " _Natsuki's sure a little distracted. Perhaps I should fix this?"_

It was almost infuriating. _Almost._

Smiling at the obvious behaviour, Shizuru wet her lips. She had stopped by the large bed, but remained beside it. All she did, was press against the younger meister's own form.

"I wonder what she is thinking?"

"You know what I'm thinking." Natsuki would have whined if it could help. She pressed against Shizuru's back, biting her lower lip. One of her hands landed on the bed, bunching up the duvet.

She desperately wanted Shizuru; The need built up over time only to be spread, and teased like this…?

"Hmm? I do?" The Archmeister hummed, turning at last. She regarded Natsuki quietly again, eyes straying. What would she do next to the Gakuenchou? There were a bunch of directions this could lead to. But she wanted to pick her next decision carefully.

With a lone hand, she languidly skittered her fingertips across Natsuki's belt. Unhooking it, the metal rattled quietly, yet she never watched the notion. Instead, crimson irises lured emerald. Shizuru did it in such a way that Natsuki was both aware, but unwitting.

With the belt undone entirely, she allowed it to flop carelessly. She did look down to the article this time, and snickered. "Come along, Natsuki." She murmured, cupping the column's jaw within a steady hand.

" _Shizuru…"_ It seemed Natsuki may be reaching the end of her rope. She released the duvet from her grip, knuckles attempting to smooth it out. Pathetically, she leaned against the elder's hand. "Please…?"

Was it pitiful of her to beg? After all Shizuru had done; Even knowing this was far from the end… If she didn't relish a slow burn, the elder would be beneath her by now…

Although she was sure even if that was the case, Shizuru would still have the upper hand.

"Please what? I need more than that." Lowering herself onto the mattress, she guided Natsuki closer. "Stay, Natsuki…" She leaned down, inches away from Natsuki's abdomen. Even from here, she sensed the Gakuenchou's body stiffen entirely.

Sluggishly, yet somehow elegantly, she unzipped her boots, and pried them from her legs slowly.

"Ah, stay…?" What was Shizuru up to? Watching the elder, she wet her lips and bit against her cheek. She furrowed her brows, darting her eyes from side to side. Should she…?

"Please… let me touch you?"

With stockings only upon her feet now, Shizuru glanced up to her. She spaced her legs slightly, smiling. "What is Natsuki waiting for, then?" She murmured up in question, hooking her fingers back around the belt.

With an abrupt tug, she forced the Gakuenchou closer, and between her legs. Sliding back, her knees were against the mattress. "What will she do with me?" Snaking her grip around Natsuki's cross-cravat, their lips were dangerously close. "You aren't going to tell me…?" She whispered, hot breath hitting Natsuki's skin.

Eyes rolling back into her head, Natsuki almost stumbled backwards. " _Shizuru…"_ She kept her eyes closed, else she would surely faint. Blindly, she still expertly found the elder's lips; Capturing them with an intense need.

Shizuru's lips were so soft, always so soft. Natsuki would never tire of the way they felt; Against her own lips, along her throat… Lower. Eyes snapping open, she pulled back from the kiss and stared.

"W-what… what will I do with you?" Even she didn't know. "...Anything I want."

"Anything?" Like what? Grounding her palms to Natsuki's shoulders, the Archmeister proceeded to lower down onto the bed. The younger otome was slot neatly between her legs. Indeed, what did this mean?

Skimming her hands back to Natsuki's cheeks, she trailed them downwards. "So she's going to have her way with me?" Unclipping the cravat, it unceremoniously drooped, until falling onto her chest.

"Y-yes..." Natsuki hated sounding unsure. "Yes. I am." Her hands balled into the duvet again; nerves rising. Shizuru was incredibly arousing, just this enough to entice her.

"I... Want you all to myself, always."

This sounded more than just _friends with benefits._ Watching Natsuki carefully, the Archmeister gripped the cravat between her index, and middle fingers. "My. It sounds like Natsuki is possessive of me." She teased. Throwing the cross-cravat aside, she hooked her arms around Natsuki's shoulders. "It sounds almost as if you don't want to be _just friends with benefits,_ Natsuki Kruger."

Swallowing harshly, Natsuki closed her eyes again. It was much easier to think without crimson in her sight. "That's because... I am. And I don't." The Gakuenchou trembled beneath her touch for another reason now.

"I want more than to just... I want you. All of you, every part of you. All the time."

Perhaps it was the sheer intensity which they shared currently? Maybe this was the reason why she was able to speak her mind? Natsuki felt that this must be the case. Yet her anxiety increased tenfold- the fellow column didn't reply. Instead, she felt heated fingers touch along her cheeks, palms enclosing against them.

"Shizu-"

She hadn't had time to even finish uttering the elder's name. Shizuru's lips had found hers passionately.

Did that mean they were on the same page? Natsuki grasped at the elder's hips, kissing back with an unnerving need. She parted her lips against Shizuru's to breathe, a small bite taken along her bottom lip. "Is... Will you be mine, then?" She felt foolish but had to be sure.

" _... Of course I will."_ The elder whispered. Coiling an arm, until her forearm met the back of Natsuki's neck, she continued. " _... I thought she'd never ask."_ With her free hand, she palmed Natsuki's temple, luring her back in. " _But please."_ They should continue this.

"Mm..." Fire alight in her eyes, Natsuki kissed her again. Whatever would come of this, they had each other. Hands roaming down to Shizuru's thighs, she slipped beneath stockings. The elder's skin was hot; smooth. Digging her nails in, Natsuki pulled her closer.

" _Natsuki…"_ The Archmeister drawled, lifting her pelvis. Their hips brushed, and the Gakuenchou's touch gave her goosebumps. Although they had shared many intense sessions like these before, it felt more… passionate, caring.

Right now, Shizuru felt she could achieve anything.

"Ah..." Natsuki drew her lips down to Shizuru's throat, inhaling her scent. "Say it again." Not a question. She placed an open kiss to the side of her neck, teeth scraping.

" _N-Natsuki?"_ Angling her head, the Archmeister gave her more room. Her whole form tingled from the touches given to her. They burned into her skin, steadily driving her towards insanity. Although she would gladly follow Natsuki into insanity, if it truly felt this amazing.

Curling her calf, she rested it atop the back of Natsuki's own leg. Their forms quickly tangled together, yet neither cared. If anything, it simply helped to fuel the fire.

"Yes..." Suddenly, the Gakuenchou felt too hot; too clothed. Natsuki didn't dare distance her body from Shizuru's, kissing along her collarbone. With one hand, she fumbled with her vest until it hung from one arm.

The humidity of summer didn't help in the least either.

Markings were quickly being adorned along Shizuru's throat, yet the elder didn't care. She yearned for more of these bruises. Spurring the younger column, she droned out a hum. "Natsuki…" She repeated, her hand slipping from the Gakuenchou's temple. Prying it downwards, she gripped the loose belt.

" _I'd appreciate if Natsuki did this and that to me."_

A tug to the belt sent their bodies ever closer, forcing Natsuki to pause.

Their hips drug against one another, and the younger released a hitch breath. " _Shizuru…"_ Even that line the elder used had her heart racing. She refrained from rolling her eyes, instead giving a small smirk. " _You seem to have found a toy you like, Shizuru."_

She dipped back against the elder's throat, nose dragging along the side. Inhaling sharply, her teeth met against skin just the same.

" _Natsuki knows I use them well."_ Teasing, and the tone of lust melded together. It was more than obvious that they had plunged into the deep end. There was no backing out now. " _She exceptionally_ _ **adores**_ _me using them on_ _ **her**_ _."_

Throat suddenly dry, Natsuki hid her face against the elder. " _Oh, you're good, Viola…"_ She grumbled, swallowing thickly. " _Though, I know you very much like it when I use them on you."_ Her lips moved against the elder's ear, dragging them with every word.

A huffed exhale released from the Archmeister's chest. Shizuru grounded her body up against Natsuki's, trying to gain more contact.

Finally, Natsuki was gaining the upper hand… She would enjoy this. Not that she hadn't, being under Shizuru's command. But it drove her _mad_ being wrapped around the Archmeister's finger. It was to the point where she wanted her revenge.

She wanted to see Shizuru crumble, and wither underneath her.

" _Ah. Naturally so."_ The elder murmured, snaking her arms around Natsuki's torso. She did so in a manner where she could slip the vest off from Natsuki. The clothing was soon dismissed from sight, neither caring where it ended up.

Shizuru's fingertips ventured across supple skin desperately, following the ripples of muscle finely. She was addicted to her, and she couldn't care less. Especially not as her digits ran across the strap of Natsuki's bra, unhooking it expertly.

" _Ah…"_ Natsuki shifting her arms to let the article fall away, unconcerned. " _Frustrated that I am too clothed, Shizuru?"_ Though, she felt the same… The heat building between them had overpowered the humidity; Clothes were only getting in the way.

Slowly, she took the initiative once more; Planting her palms either side of the elder's head, Natsuki drug their hips together again.

" _Y-you are."_ Shizuru huffed, raking her nails up the Gakuenchou's slender back. She did so tensely, and purposefully; leaving white, heated trails in her path. " _Natsuki's mean…"_ Being under, or above Natsuki- each were as rewarding. The elder absolutely adored each route they took during these passionate occasions of theirs. Nor did it flaw, what with emotion brimming past boiling point.

It was… perfect.

A palm clasping to the Gakuenchou's breastbone, the other drifted to her waist again. Knuckles whitened in pressure, Shizuru coiling her fingers around Natsuki's belt. If she could… just have Natsuki closer, then…-

The younger followed her train of thought and cut her off; Hips rolling into Shizuru's in a heated yet slow pace. The skim of nails against her back were encouragement, and a delicious reward.

Natsuki couldn't get enough of the feeling of Shizuru's skin; The scent, and taste… Her senses were completely floored by the older woman. It was almost too much; Shizuru was never far from her mind.

Even in training, and sparring, they were always together. But, as she had stated… She wanted more.

She…- she could _feel_ everything of Shizuru. Even past her clothing. If she was to lose her sanity, then please allow it to happen like this. As if the Shinso herself had allowed it, her senses went into overload.

Shizuru's head tilted back against the mattress, her legs parting further.

If Natsuki could, the-

" _A-ah, Natsuki."_ The Archmeister practically purred, a groan slinking from her throat lustfully.

The younger released a growl above her; Throat thrumming with vibration. Her stomach tightened with the noises she was luring from the elder. She loved being able to make Shizuru so _vocal_.

" _Shizuru…"_ For once, she was glad to have been so bold. Usually, it lead to nothing but trouble… Perhaps this was trouble as well, but she gratefully welcomed it.

They were _constantly_ getting their own back on each other.

The Archmeister herself felt she would fall into insanity. But neither did she care. The hand upon Natsuki's breastbone tensed, fingers curling harshly, with nails digging into skin. It only spurred them on, every sensation, and emotion pitting itself into Shizuru's gut. This only drifted ever southward, the harsh, but sensual notion having her fall into ecstasy. Only for a moment, did her fingers uncurl from the younger meister's belt. They trailed downwards, meeting the own apex of her legs. " _Na-Natsuki, I-"_

In response, the younger brushed against her even harder. She knew Shizuru was over the edge, but wanted the fall to be even higher. Leaning down, Natsuki captured her lips in a smoldering, sultry kiss; Teeth grazing along, and tongues brushing.

Tip of her tongue falling into the dip of Shizuru's bottom lip, Natsuki smirked. She was bold in three areas, it seemed; Politics, combat, and in bed with her Archmeister.

The hand which had manoeuvred between their hips, redirected suddenly. It reached for Natsuki's shoulder, the other still positioned against the breastbone. Within their own bliss, Shizuru's nails tore downwards; The Archmeister, within her own ecstasy was always quite rough.

But never once did it hurt Natsuki, it only roused them on. Causing them to fall further.

Grunting lowly to the draw of those nails, the Gakuenchou gazed down upon her. She absolutely relished the sight of Shizuru below her; Losing herself in every sense. Tawny hair sticking along her face, and neck only served to coax Natsuki on.

Sweeping a hand along the hollow of Shizuru's cheek, crimson was tempted to open. Locking their gaze, the younger leaned in to kiss her fully again; Hand slipping into sweat-dampened locks to hold.

Suddenly, the use of a camera felt highly agreeable right now. To film these sessions- to permanently embed it into their minds. It was something which felt so satisfying. That somehow, they had never done it.

" _Na-tsuki."_ The Archmeister hissed against the Gakuenchou's lips. Half-lidded, and darkened ruby caught deeply aroused viridian. " _Do… do it already."_ She panted, pushing her figure up into Natsuki's again.

" _Well, it seems as though Shizuru has lost her speech…"_ Though it wasn't at if Natsuki wasn't close to that stage as well. The younger held her down; Hips locked together. Sliding her hand from tawny locks, Natsuki grasped against Shizuru's wrists. Almost playfully, her thumbs caressed over the insides of both; Feeling the elder's pulse racing, and gently added pressure.

Only when she was sure Shizuru didn't suspect a thing, she acted. Natsuki pinned the elder's wrists down against the bed harshly, arching over her. " _...My Shizuru…"_

" _A-aa, yes?"_ If lust wouldn't be responsible for her death, Shizuru didn't know what would. She felt as if their time together, would be her end.

A fine layer of cold sweat was upon her bare skin. It drove her further into this blissful insanity of theirs. She would've wrapped her arms around Natsuki, and drove her on. But obviously, she couldn't. She was vulnerable underneath the Gakuenchou, and she _**loved it**_.

The Archmeister's body jolted, muscles twisted, and flexed, yet Natsuki never released her. A desperate, and deprived moan escaped from the pit of her throat, vibrating harshly. " _Na-Na-tsuki!"_

Leaning up against her, the younger pinned Shizuru's wrists against the bed harder. The sheets below them were utterly cool; Silk material that the elder had insisted on. It wasn't until their first grounded time that she understood why. Their bodies meshed together not paused by the sticking of sweat to cloth…

Instead, they rolled with an intense fluidity… Natsuki refrained from snickering, pressing her lips against Shizuru's ear to bite. " _Say it again."_

" _M-my… how insisting of N-Na…"_ The air escaped Shizuru. The Archmeister could barely speak, let alone process her thoughts. She was utterly, and completely whole with Natsuki. If she faltered, their bliss would crumble, and the mood would be broken. " _Nats-tsuki."_

Even with the clothes they wore, this hadn't stopped their activity. It had only increased their heat. The silk of Shizuru's underwear, and the leather of Natsuki's trousers-

-It was _**heaven**_.

Natsuki had her over the edge once… How many more could she do? The Gakuenchou smirked down to her, close in her own right. The delicious friction between leather, and silk was…

" _S-Shizuru-"_ The elder's name caught in her throat, being swallowed down. Natsuki let loose a rough groan, gazing down upon crimson.

Her form shook gently, her weight relenting into the older woman's stockier body. They had both let go, the Archmeister jerking up into Natsuki. They sunk against the mattress, a droning moan of the elder's releasing.

They remained in this position for sometime, merely recovering from their sexual meltdown, and breathlessness.

Releasing Shizuru's wrists, Natsuki stayed atop her. She rested her temple against the older woman's collarbone, closing her eyes. She tried to regain her breath, chuckling softly as she grasped one of Shizuru's hands.

" _I love you."_ Natsuki whispered, flushing darkly at the verbal admittance.

" _She… She does?"_ Perhaps the Archmeister herself had not believed it. But hearing it spoken so clearly from those lips, it was a certainty. They had fallen in love, but had been oblivious to their romantic feelings. Had Natsuki… loved her for long, Shizuru wondered? Flushed cheeks reddened ever more, the elder studying Natsuki carefully. " _I… love you too."_ She murmured quietly, darkened eyes half-lidding once more. " _For the longest, I…"_

Slowly, Natsuki sat up over her. She listened, hanging onto Shizuru's every word as if she were dreaming; As if this moment wasn't real yet she wanted to hold onto it even so. Gently, her hands cupped the elder's face; Thumb brushing along her lips.

" _You have?"_ Natsuki whispered, strung in disbelief as well.

" _She was my cute little underclasswoman."_ Shizuru chuckled quietly. Her palms covering atop Natsuki's own, luring her closer. " _Perhaps meeting her in the gardens truly did tug on my heartstrings."_

Lips twitching, the younger leaned in to kiss her. Giving a faint exhale against Shizuru's lips, Natsuki winked down to her. " _Meeting you any time tugs on mine."_ She confessed, toying with a strand of damp hair.

" _Hm? The Gakuenchou is charming."_ Sliding an arm around Natsuki's shoulders, the Archmeister murmured silently. " _I apologise for making Natsuki's heart rush."_ She cooed, pulling the fellow column in for another kiss.

It wasn't chaste, but neither was it heated. Shizuru angled her head to meld their lips better. Although this activity of theirs was taken in pure secrecy, they would become lovers. After all, their romance, and sexuality was forbidden.

Not due to prejudice, but due to the risk of tomorrow being their last day. A column's life was deadly. At any moment, you were at risk of assassination, espionage, or civil war.

Their lives were graded on the scales of fate, and they could do nothing but survive.

Ending the kiss with a gentle touch against Shizuru's cheek, Natsuki drew back. " _I love you."_ She murmured again, repeating it as she framed the elder's face with her lips. Whatever happened, they would spend every minute alone with each other to the fullest.

Humming in response, Shizuru hugged her closely. The Gakuenchou was still slot between her legs. The Archmeister was awfully aware of the dampness between her legs; But she cared not. She was sure Natsuki would adore the sensation. Even though that was highly unlikely, given the younger wore her leather trousers.

With all this kissing, Shizuru felt lightheaded. She murmured up to Natsuki again, halting those straying lips with an index, and middle digit. " _Natsuki… "_ She entrapped emerald securely. " _Are you up for a second round?"_ Shizuru quirked a brow, sliding an index into the meister's mouth.

Flushing darkly, Natsuki could only nod. She swept her tongue along the sides of Shizuru's finger, discovering another little detail to herself. From the look on the elder's face, it seemed they shared this as well. Nibbling gently along the fingertip, Natsuki suckled briefly at her finger.

" _Naughty Shizuru…"_ She murmured, easing the elder's hand from her mouth. " _Of course I am."_

The elder hummed, grinning. " _Is that so?"_ She uttered, rolling them over deftly. She lay Natsuki onto her back, but never released her wrist. Between both her larger palms, she guided the hand upwards. " _But she followed me into bed."_

So really, who was worse here?

Planting her lips to the Gakuenchou's palm, she tenderly kissed along rough skin. She was still aware of the moist sensation in the apex of her legs; And was sure Natsuki was too. She was straddling the younger otome, her hips skimming along abdominal muscles as she adjusted.

She was sure that in this position, they would fall into another batch of ecstasy.

" _Shizuru… If there is ever a time I do not follow you into bed, have my head checked for me."_ Natsuki snickered only briefly, stifling a groan as she was straddled. " _A-ah…"_ She felt the dampness along her lower stomach, emerald pinning between their bodies.

She… definitely enjoyed that sensation. Was that odd? The two of them had discovered numerous things between each other- Things that, without Shizuru, Natsuki would have balked at.

There was just something about the older woman that captured her utterly. Her attention was solely on Shizuru, and nothing could change that.

" _Natsuki would have to be in a coma."_ The elder chuckled softly, sliding her lips between each finger gently. Trailing along each digit, she kissed the knuckles, only pausing to speak. " _If we had it my way, I would keep you in this bed, all to myself all night."_ She confessed, brushing her mouth to the Gakuenchou's thumb.

From flirting, to full blown sex, and now a comfortable romance, this was all the fitting. Shizuru desperately seeked more, however. Enclosing her lips around the thumb, she droned. The vibration buzzed within her throat, devious eyes never leaving emerald.

Natsuki released a shaky groan, laying back against the pillows. Her face darkened, though her voice was smooth, and stable. " _And if I had it my way, I would keep you under my desk."_ She teased, pushing a bit more of her thumb past Shizuru's lips.

Then again, hadn't they done that before? The thought was derailed almost instantly, Shizuru casting another alluring gaze down at her. " _Several times, I have done so."_ Releasing the thumb from her mouth, she instantly guided it. " _Right, Natsuki?"_ She snickered, planting her hands atop the Gakuenchou's, placing it against her own chest. Ever so purposely, she rolled her hips, and slipped a hand behind herself.

With these fingers, she unlatched her bra.

"A-ah…" Louder than she meant to be, Natsuki bit into her lower lip. " _You certainly have…"_ She growled lowly, hands against the warm, lace article. Squeezing the Archmeister's chest through it, she hurriedly dropped it onto her own stomach. She wanted her palms against that sinfully smoldering _skin_.

It was all excessively… _hot._ So much in fact, Natsuki could tell the difference between humidity, and sex. Even the atmosphere, the scent, it smelled so… It was _overwhelming_. If it wasn't with Shizuru, she would've been disgusted. But the _**smell**_ of sweat, and sex-

" _...You like this?"_ Shizuru asked down to her, closing her hands around Natsuki's. Luring them upwards, she had them squeeze against her breasts firmly. " _...Natsuki."_ The Archmeister breathed, rocking her hips resolutely.

 _"I do... Fuck, I do."_ She never cursed except in bed with Shizuru. Wetting her lips, she squeezed again; eyes still dark, and thoughts none too pure. The scent of Shizuru's sweat, and sex... She loved it, and told her so in a hushed whisper.

" _She loves my scent, as I do this and that to her?"_ Shizuru asked her, unlatching her garters from stockings. " _Such a dirty girl."_ Of course she teased, but honestly? Shizuru fully agreed with the Gakuenchou. She herself absolutely _adored_ Natsuki's smell during these activities.

 _"Then as are you."_ Natsuki murmured lowly, pressing her palms fully against Shizuru's breasts. She teased, massaging as she watched Shizuru above her. How she loved this woman; needed her every moment of the day...

It wasn't only physically, mentally, and sexually. It was through their everyday life. The Gakuenchou needed the Archmeister. It was almost as if her whole being required the elder otome.

" _No?"_ With the lack of suspension, Shizuru's stockings instantly drooped. She remained atop Natsuki, hands still atop the younger meister's. " _I don't."_ She breathed, denying it. It was all a ploy.

Quieting Natsuki from whatever she was about to respond with, she lowered a hand downwards. " _I'm sure she hasn't seen_ _ **this**_ _performance in a while…?"_ Her slender fingers greeted the rim of her laced underwear. They mindlessly played with the silk material, her gaze never leaving the Gakuenchou's.

 _"N-no... I haven't."_ Natsuki took a slow, hitched breath. Tongue sweeping her lips again, she watched intently. _"I've definitely missed it."_ She admitted with a lower tone, eyes never straying.

" _Oh, I know."_ Shizuru smiled, her lips curling. Obviously she knew. The Archmeister only had to study Natsuki whenever they were in the office. The Gakuenchou was ever staring at her, oblivious to how indiscreet she was.

It was cute.

" _I've seen you staring at me inappropriately."_ She jabbed gently, amusement reigning within her hazed eyes. " _Now she has no need to worry."_ What with their current activity.

Fingers slipped past silk flawlessly. Without a given pause, the Archmeister drifted the padding of digits past, and through hair.

" _On, or off?"_

 _"Off."_ Natsuki immediately answered, eyes darting to crimson. _"I want to see every small move you make."_ She boldly stated, swallowing hard. The heat between them had her almost feeling thirsty, but... Raising up, she caught Shizuru in a deep kiss; coaxing the elder's tongue out to suck. She broke the kiss, contently laying back. _"Better..."_

" _Ah?"_ Shizuru's tongue tingled pleasantly. Her cheeks flushed briefly at the notion, which was odd. Seeing as they had done so much already, things which were more than embarrassing. Running her tongue along her teeth, she hummed. " _...Then, she shall have to help me take them off."_ Grasping the younger meister's hands, she lured them back over.

"What a chore..." Natsuki dryly teased, giving her hands willingly. If she had a chance, she would brush her knuckles against Shizuru's sex...

She had a feeling this would be the route they would take eventually, however.

" _But a chore Natsuki enjoys."_ Fabric skimmed down supple, and pale flesh gradually. Knuckles brushed against hipbones, and lace was lowered. Slipping off the underwear, with garters included, another devious smile was fired Natsuki's way.

" _...Perhaps she would like them?"_ Shizuru asked out, the dampened attire hung from a lone index.

 _"I would... How gracious of you to offer."_ Natsuki wet her lips again, knowing how hungry she looked. Only ever for Shizuru, of course.

" _I am curious as to what she'd do with them."_ The Archmeister breathed. Levelling her form out again, she descended her hands once more. " _... I wonder if she would just add them to her collection?"_ She smirked, sliding her palms across her abdomen, and down to her hips.

"Not without washing them, though what I will do..." Natsuki trailed off, parting her lips. She offered her tongue, coal brows cheekily waggling to the effect.

" _Natsuki is disgusting!"_ It wasn't through repulsion, but instead in a mocking manner. " _Maybe I have discovered Guadeloupe's age old panty thief, yes?"_ Digits strayed lower still to the question, threading through dark hair. " _...All along, it was_ _ **Natsuki**_ _."_

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki huffed. "Yes, I've lived for decades off stolen panties." She closed her mouth, turning her nose up.

" _She kept her youth."_ But enough of that. Shizuru's expression sobered, and she directed a palm to clasp the Gakuenchou's chin. " _Look at me, Natsuki."_ Angling her head, she smiled, tilting the meister's head down afterwards. " _I will… service myself, of sorts."_

 _"Will she...?"_ The younger grinned softly, over her act of arrogance. _"I very much hope so, Shizuru."_ Hands free, she rested them along the elder's hips and squeezed hard.

The elder nodded, droning. " _Yes."_ She dug her nails into Natsuki's fingers, and closed her eyes.

These were the most simple of touches, but they impacted so harshly- so _delicious._ It was a wonder Shizuru wasn't blanking out from sheer pleasure.

Biting into her lip, Shizuru trailed a hand back downward. With her free palm atop Natsuki's, she murmured. " _So maybe Natsuki should tell me what to do?"_

 _"My Shizuru needs directions?"_ Natsuki smiled slowly, teasing along her hipbones. Thumbs brushing along her skin, the younger cocked a brow. _"Well then... Let me see you."_

See her? As in pulling forward or- ah. Shizuru understood, she flushed at such a command. Prying her knees, she shifted closer to Natsuki. " _If she insists."_ The Archmeister rasped, cupping herself slowly.

It was a process which felt as if it scorched the atmosphere. Suddenly, the scent of sex became overwhelming, yet Shizuru never halted. With an index, and middle finger, she stared at Natsuki.

Lower lips were stretched lightly, and Shizuru breathed. She squeezed the hand dead-set upon her hip, clawing at the back. It was a teasing gesture, even as she paused in this position. " _Like this?"_ The Archmeister murmured, crimson somehow darkening ever more. " _Now what?"_

Biting her lower lip at her wish being commanded, Natsuki stared. At the clawing, she jolted back to alertness. Digging her nails into Shizuru's skin harder, Natsuki wet her lips. _"Just like that..."_ Dark viridian inspected, pale nose twitching to the powerful scent. _"Now... Trail along, and give me your finger."_ Natsuki murmured, a blush crossing darkly over the bridge of her nose.

Honestly. Shizuru had ran out of things to say. It was an amazing feat; she was speechless, and all she could do was abide to Natsuki's orders. With her middle finger staying in position, she swept an index downwards. The intensity of her gaze bolted onto Natsuki's, so much in fact, her expression crinkled.

Being watched doing such a thing. It had always driven Shizuru mad.

Sliding the padding across moist flesh, she allowed her digit to slide between folds neatly.

Having Natsuki here to see her do such a deed. To have one another experience their darkest secrets- it just seemed all the more perfect. What they did was forbidden by the otome organization. But did neither care?

Not really.

" _I hope she likes it."_ The Archmeister practically crooned, offering her hand to the younger otome.

 _"I'm sure I will."_ The rasp of her own voice was low; lips parting excitedly. She wanted Shizuru badly, so much so in fact, she may start to drool. Natsuk inhaled deeply, accepting the tip of Shizuru's finger between her teeth. The elder's taste was so heady; tart, and yet sweet. If Natsuki didn't regain control of herself, she may soon take Shizuru completely.

But by the looks of it… Shizuru desired this entirely. The elder was watching her so contently, she was even panting. The huffs of breath scaled along her chest, the exhales, and intakes tense.

The Archmeister's lips were slightly parted, her expression tightening.

If it wasn't Shizuru finding her back against the mattress once more, she was sure she'd pin Natsuki.

Taking all of Shizuru's finger into her mouth, Natsuki suckled. Tongue running along the sides, and gathering the slick fluids along. _"Shizuru..."_ Nibbling the tip as she drew away, Natsuki stared up to her. Their gaze heated; a string of saliva connected her lips to Shizuru's finger. _"Well... Weren't you going to give me a show?"_ Coal brows quirking up, the younger wet her lips and broke the connection.

" _A-ha."_

Not a moment was spared. Shizuru's fingertips drifted again, and enclosed in upon herself. It began with a gradual stroke of her digits, skin meeting moistness. If not for their interlocked eyes, Shizuru might've crumbled at that moment. But instead, she was spurred on.

A sigh tugged at her throat, and the Gakuenchou's hands squeezed her hips. And yet… Slowly, the elder skimmed her middle finger along herself.

 _"Shizuru..."_ Natsuki's tone was warning, though it seemed more for herself than Shizuru. The grip upon the elder's hips was harsh, almost more painful than pleasurable. _"You are dangerously close to me tossing you down, and doing worse."_ She finished, dragging her gaze with difficulty to crimson. The shared look didn't last long, and emerald drifted down again.

" _Natsuki, I just can't stick my fingers in, and be… done with it."_ A huff released from Shizuru. Oh, she'd show Natsuki, she'd prove her wrong. Steadying her breathing, she concentrated on this first. Which was honestly difficult, given her heart protested. It slammed within her chest, quickening her bloodflow.

Nipping onto her lip, Shizuru hesitated. She observed the way Natsuki stared at the apex of her legs. It made her feel _on fire_. She wanted more- wanted to experience _everything_. A low, brittle groan released from the pit of her stomach.

She could _feel_ the liquid move from the mere sight.

 _"I never said that."_ Natsuki murmured softly, eyes almost glazed over. It was taking every ounce of restraint to keep from pinning Shizuru down. Or rather, coaxing the elder further atop herself; Natsuki's tongue wetting her lips at just the mere thought. _"What do you do to me...?"_

" _From the looks of it… pleasurable things."_ The Windbloom dialect was rushed, and heated. From the lust which were embedded into these words, Natsuki felt she would melt. She shot her gaze back up to Shizuru's face. The elder was as startling as ever.

From the light sheen of sweat, to the panting of breath, and right down to…

Suddenly, Natsuki's mouth became dangerously dry.

" _Na-tsuki?"_ The elder chuckled down to her, sinking a middle finger inside of herself slowly. She groaned softly, only allowed it to reach by the first knuckle.

 _"I... Should have told you a long time ago."_ Natsuki murmured, swallowing hard as she stared. _"Shizuru... Everything you do-"_ Natsuki bit her lower lip, eyes pinned to Shizuru's finger. Was it... Safe to be this utterly turned on? The heat between them could melt even her ice…

The finger paused, the Archmeister listening to her quietly.

They had already known one another for a decade. They had been fourteen, and fifteen. Yet now, even as adults, they were still together. The only thing which had changed, was they had confessed to one another.

Their time spent together sexually… how long had it been happening? It had been so long, that neither remembered.

" _Everything I do is…?"_ Shizuru breathed, coaxing her on. She settled to sinking her digit in further, not stopping until it was entirely inside.

"You're just... Making me even hornier." The younger blurted out, stomach tightening at the notion. "All I want to do is have you but... I can't even move."

" _ **Precisely."**_

If it had been any other person, she would've complained. But Natsuki simply couldn't bear with it. Shizuru had her wrapped around her finger so tightly, there wasn't any breathing room.

" _They don't call me the Bewitching Smile Amethyst for nothing."_ Shizuru spoke quickly. She curved her digit inside of herself. By now, she was unconsciously allowing it to delicately pump in, and out. Puffing another breath, she clasped a free hand to one of Natsuki's. " _Ice Silver Crystal."_

The younger's palm was settled back upon a breast; that larger hand of Shizuru's trailing south in such a sultry fashion.

Natsuki was going to explode.

It seemed as if Shizuru controlled Natsuki, though the younger knew the truth. If anyone was subservient, it was definitely the elder. _"Shizuru..."_ The croon of her Archmeister's name leaving her lips paired with a squeeze from both hands; Natsuki leaning up from the pillows finally. Here she couldn't see as well, but... The backs of the elder's knuckles grazed along her stomach for every pump. _"I cannot get enough."_ Natsuki murmured, kissing along her shoulder.

" _Then… get enough."_ The elder's breath hitched. Her body shuddered with every motion of her hand. She was on the edge, and at any moment, would implode. But if she could help it… she'd keep going.

If only to please, and torment her Gakuenchou.

Natsuki squeezed along her hip again, utterly enraptured with Shizuru. Slowly, that hand ventured down until she brushed against the elder's. With a bite to the cusp of Shizuru's shoulder, her thumb ghosted over her sex.

Her hand at the elder's breast roamed up to tangle into tawny locks again. Even dampened further, Shizuru's hair retained its magnificent softness. Coiling several strands through her fingers, Natsuki pulled; Relishing in the arch of the elder's back, and the way her throat _trembled_ with a moan.

Although they might've done so much, she _still_ wanted _**more**_. It was alike to a curse. They had been together for so long, yet Natsuki never grew tired. She still couldn't believe she had been fearful of this woman.

From a fan… to a friend…

To lovers.

The Archmeister was practically having a meltdown. The sheer over-stimulation was both a rush, and a torment. She seeked more, but she knew she was already at her limit. Shizuru _cherished_ that only the Gakuenchou could do this to her.

" _N-Na-Nats-..."_

" _Shi-zu-ru."_ Natsuki gently returned a hushed whisper, the rasp of her throat more severe. With a fistful of the elder's hair, she lured bitten lips into another kiss. She relented on her teasing; Thumb stroking tenderly along.

" _Nats-ah!"_ Just like that, the elder meister released. Her head arched back, another droning groan escaping from the pit of her throat. Even her _legs_ twitched in response. With her weight failing her, she collapsed forward against the younger otome.

Another pulse of pleasure shook her, and she couldn't help herself. Shizuru bit against the Gakuenchou's shoulder, teeth locking against damp skin.

Kissing along the marks she had left on Shizuru's skin, Natsuki held her tight. " _Is Shizuru alright?"_ She murmured, untangling her hand to pet along sweaty locks. She grinned against the elder's shoulder, moving her free hand along her back. " _After such noise…"_

The biting had stung, but it was nothing Natsuki couldn't handle.

" _I… I."_ The Archmeister was absolutely _speechless._ Her body was collapsed against Natsuki's, and she propped her chin to the bitten shoulder. Wrapping her arms around the Gakuenchou's waist, she mindlessly nudged her nose into locks. A hum escaped her, and her lips pressed against her teeth marks.

Natsuki hummed softly, melting against her. Soothing her hand down and up the elder's back, she leaned her head to Shizuru's. " _I love you."_ She whispered, voice still hoarse. She desperately needed more water now…

For the moment, she relished in a speechless Shizuru. As much as she loved the other woman's voice… Her silence was just as alluring. It was rare to experience Shizuru in such a state. For this moment, she would certainly cherish it.

" _Natsuki…"_ The Archmeister murmured, her lips drifting to the meister's throat. " _I love you too."_ Hovering her fingertips across the curve of Natsuki's back, she sighed through exhaustion. " _You've certainly worn me out."_

It was positive they had lasted much longer than this before. But this time had been explosive. Were they truly…

" _Say, Natsuki."_ Shizuru uttered quietly, closing her eyes briefly. " _Are you sure about this? Do you want to… break the otome code with me?"_ She smiled against the Gakuenchou's neck softly.

But weren't they already? But as lovers… it was all the more enticing.

Shifting back, Shizuru realised she was still straddling Natsuki's legs. Clearing crimson glanced down between them, and she chuckled. The younger otome's belt was haphazardly undone, and hung down between her legs. " _I must say I find it rather useful she wears a belt now."_

Perhaps the Gakuenchou had begun wearing one, to delay Shizuru? Those trousers of Natsuki's were so easy to get into, after all…

" _I would break, and rewrite the otome code with you."_ Natsuki snickered softly, following the elder's gaze. " _Actually…"_ She brought her hands back from Shizuru, lifting both ends of the belt. Smoothing a finger over the silver of the buckle, she grinned.

" _I thought I may use it on you, one of these nights."_ The Gakuenchou admitted, letting one end go. She tugged it through the loops of leather, holding it free between her hands. " _Whether through tying your hands up, or just belting you… I hadn't quite decided."_

Natsuki gazed back up to Shizuru, gauging the elder's reaction.

" _My…"_ Tilting her head, the elder studied her contently. " _Lately she has been rather… bold. Her confidence must be developing."_ Smiling, Shizuru paused in thought. Her eyes surveyed Natsuki's lack of clothing. All she wore, was her leather trousers, and shoes. She _assumed_ the younger also wore her underthings… But then again.

She chuckled, and covered her lips. Confusing a still flustered Natsuki.

" _Ah…?"_ Natsuki cocked her head, sliding the belt away. She heard it tumble to the floor, eyes still on crimson. " _What could Shizuru be thinking to make her laugh?"_ A coal brow quirked up; The younger woman slowly sitting up further against the headboard.

" _I was imagining Natsuki prancing around without her underwear on."_ Shizuru snickered, planting her hands atop the younger's breastbone. " _Whilst wearing her uniform."_

Wetting her lips, Shizuru's gaze shifted to the large windows which followed the wall. Suddenly, she realised just how dark it had become. The scarlet sky had all but disappeared, the sun having sank behind the canopy of trees. It had left the academy in darkness, and instead the night sky had taken refuge.

Only the lights of buildings, and the distant city illuminated the sky.

They hadn't even switched the lights on upon their arrival… They hadn't exactly had the _time._

" _Of course that's what you were thinking of…"_ Natsuki chuckled low in her throat, shaking her head. She noticed Shizuru's distraction, eyes roaming along the elder. " _It's dark."_ They kept whispering, perhaps because speaking louder would grain the mood?

Natsuki shifted below the elder, cupping Shizuru's face to gain her attention once more. Pressing against her, their lips meshed in a languid kiss.

" _I could really use some water."_ The younger admitted against full lips, fighting back a smirk.

In a curiosity, the Archmeister droned a breath. Hands upon the Gakuenchou's breastbone slide upwards, and around. " _Really?"_ Wrapping her arms around Natsuki's neck, Shizuru smiled into the kiss. " _If she thinks…"_ Her lips skimmed across the fellow column's. " _She'll find my body as the answer, she has another thing coming."_

" _Mmph."_ Natsuki frowned briefly, kissing her again. " _I think we would both very much dislike leaving the bed."_ She pointed out, yet it was obvious one of them had to. Might as well be herself…

" _Do you need anything?"_ She leaned fully forwards; against the elder's chest as she swept her tongue along Shizuru's bottom lip.

" _A bath."_ The Archmeister admitted, running her tongue along her mouth. She tasted Natsuki upon them sweetly, the soft flesh tingling pleasantly. Though if she could help it, she would've dragged Natsuki back into bed…

But she simply didn't have the energy to do so.

The younger meister stood from the bed, half naked, and she merely watched. " _You might want to get those trousers washed…"_ She pointed out, her lip twitching upon the sight.

" _I will definitely put it on the list."_ Natsuki smirked, keeping them on for now. " _How about… I start the bath, and you get in while I get my water?"_ She drawled lowly, rubbing the nape of her own neck. She bothered not with redressing, doing up the front of her trousers only.

" _Sound good?"_ Natsuki leaned against the bed, kissing the top of Shizuru's head.

" _Mh… it certainly does."_ Shizuru uttered, rising from the bed also. " _I will fetch our things."_ She leaned against the Gakuenchou gently. Pressing her lips to Natsuki's again, she murmured quietly. " _I am sure we will get distracted again. But I'm sure Natsuki doesn't mind that."_

" _Not at all."_ The younger smiled against her lips, reluctantly pulling away after another kiss. Who would have thought that they would end up together? Despite all that stood in their way, they were free to love one another.

And no matter who stood in their way, they would stand against them together.

 **End.**

* * *

 **COLLAB NOTES**

Although Seductive Smile has come to an end, we aren't stopping here! Crystal Fall is Seductive Smile's sequel, and should be uploaded in a few days at the most. You'll find this on Harmonium-Kruger's side this time!

We're all pervs here, and nobody cares.


End file.
